William Batson (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe)
| Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = As the story unfolds, Captain Marvel began to feel the worst of the effects of the worlds merging. The Rock of Eternity was even shown to be right next to Raiden's temple. Marvel first appeared at the temple in front of Sonya Blade and fell into the rage. Blade fought and defeated Marvel, but he was then rescued by Green Lantern. Lantern found himself at Blade's mercy, but Marvel knocked Blade down to make their escape to the U.N. orbital station. At the station, Marvel again fell into the rage. He battled Wonder Woman, but was defeated by the Amazon princess. After the fight, he warned her about the rage, and Wonder Woman decided to have him placed in a holding cell until the rage subsided. Via a teleportation portal malfunction, Jax ended up in the station. Knocking out Marvel's guard, Jax proceeded to fight him as well when his mechanical arms didn't faze Marvel at first. Jax also won and knocked Marvel out cold. When Green Lantern came back to the station, and after he defeated Jax and Sonya, Marvel appeared and also warned his friend of the rage. He decided to seek advice from Shazam at the Rock of Eternity, but fell into the rage when Raiden came to tap into the power forces of the Rock. Marvel tried to get Raiden to leave but a fight ensued anyway with Marvel as the victor, and the rage left. Shazam immediately appeared and warned Marvel of a being known as Dark Khan, who was the focal point of the worlds merging and the source of the kombat rage. Only Superman could stop Dark Khan, having defeated Darkseid before. Marvel traveled back to Metropolis to search for the Man of Steel, when suddenly he was drawn into the Netherealm by Scorpion's spear. Seeking Marvel's power over the supernatural, Shang Tsung sent Scorpion and Baraka after him, but Marvel won both battles. Tsung was impressed and decided to fight the Captain himself, yet Marvel again prevailed, and the sorcerer sent him back to Earth. Marvel met up with Superman and Lex Luthor's team of villains, and told them of Dark Khan and that they all had to team up. Marvel was defeated in the final battle against the Mortal Kombatants. In his own ending, upon defeating Dark Khan, in order to regain control of his power, Marvel was guided by Shazam through a focusing ritual. At the end, Marvel encountered a strange, ethereal world, and found himself face-to-face with the Elder Gods. He found that he was able to tap himself into their powers, and Marvel began to discover he had obtained new abilities that he soon began to master. https://mkw.mortalkombatonline.com/mkvsdc/captainmarvel/ | Powers = * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** *** *** ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** ** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Captain Marvel at Mortal Kombat Wiki }} Category:2008 Character Debuts